


As A Lover's Pinch, Which Hurts And Is Desired

by Kira_K



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Dubious Consent, Mild Kink, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titania and Oberon punish Puck for disturbing the queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Lover's Pinch, Which Hurts And Is Desired

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Globe’s performance (@ 02/09/2013). 
> 
> Sadly I forgot how to write smut and threesomes were never my forte.   
> Dub-con. (It is safe. Sane, mostly. But not fully consensual)

Titania sends Mustardseed. It is not a complicated message but her lord husband is not easy to find at the best of times. He might wander the woods as a deer or rest under the shadow of an oak or just simply spy on the silly humans who always seem to get lost in their forests.  
Her faeries amuse her with games and flattery while Titania waits for her lord husband to appear. Her anger is a slowly simmering heat in her belly, twisting her smile into something unpleasant whenever she thinks on it. She has every right (and might, which usually are the same for their kind but not in this case) to be judge and jury for the tied up spirit before her legs. Yet, if she wishes to keep the peace between her and Oberon, she cannot do anything. Yet. Her legs rest on her prisoner’s back, reminding both of them to the pecking order when her lord husband arrives.  
He roars because it is what he does and she hopelessly loves him even as she winces away from the noise. It is the curse of her nature, their nature.  
"My lady, your message was most cryptic..." he says then trails off as his eyes take in the miserable, tied up boy below Titania’s legs."Though now I see why your words urged me here."  
"I am in a dilemma, Oberon," she replies. Poking the still form with a toe she stands up and walks to him, her hand held out in greeting. He bows over her knuckles and breathes a kiss; conceding the first round to her. "He disturbed my peace not once or twice but three times. I warned him first, I banned him the second. Now I must punish him or be ridiculed by all who may call me queen."  
"I did not know,” Oberon hastily assures her of his innocence and Titania is forced to believe him; lies are beneath them. "But he is mine and this I can’t, won’t change. You can’t have Puck."  
"I know. That’s why you’re here." She smiles and makes short gesture to have the vines pull the boy up to a kneeling position. His eyes are half lidded, as if the setting sun hurts them. He is awake and listening but his mouth is covered by leaves and only small noises can escape from behind them. (Titania got bored by his begging.) His hands and legs are bound well, Puck can’t move by himself and his usual energy is held in check by the queen’s own will.

Oberon observes his servant for a long moment; aware that he betrays some of his emotions and leaves himself vulnerable. (But Titania was never jealous of the bond between him and Puck, only of his female lovers.) "What do you plan to do?" he asks after he is assured that Puck is not harmed at all, only held. "What would you have me do to release my servant?"  
Titania smiles and it is not a nice smile. Yet, it burns Oberon’s heart and he cannot help but return the expression. The faeries around them shudder and seem to seek cover among the shadows, as if those would help against them. "Punish him for disobeying us. You are his lord but I am your lady wife and queen. I want him to suffer; if only to make him think twice before disturbing me again." The harsh words send a shudder through Puck and lit a small fire in Oberon’s heart. (He is proud to be the only one who could tame Titania’s wrath and blood-lust through a much nicer lust regardless of the time or place. But the opposite is also true: he is bewitched by his wife.)  
Oberon knows that if Puck could talk he would ask for forgiveness, protest his innocence or simply try to disappear until after his master’s and mistress’s ire had been spent elsewhere. But Puck is bound and gagged, awaiting punishment for annoying the queen despite her orders. His silver tongue can’t help if he can’t be heard; nor can he flee when the forest itself holds him in place. The thought of punishing him seems oddly appealing to Oberon; partly because this way he can earn Titania’s goodwill, and partly because Puck hurts so beautifully.  
He steps closer, trailing a finger along Puck’s brow and cheeks. "Hush now, little spirit," he says and watches as Puck’s full body shudders beneath the gentle touch.  
"Pls," Puck tries to say in desperation. It is not hard to interpret the begging. But it is not enough to make them merciful. Puck sees Titania’s wicked smile, and its echo on Oberon’s face ere Puck is twirled around by the vines and stretched out almost painfully; at the mercy of the royal faeries.

Titania does not ask for pain. Simple pain is easy, and it is easy to discard it afterwards. It wouldn’t serve as a deterrent for Puck; she knows that much. Oberon won’t maim or scar his favourite servant. They are at an impasse for a moment only, glancing at each other. Then Oberon smiles a wicked smile and arches an eyebrow in question. Titania considers her opinions then nods with a smile which might be just as sharp as her husband’s. Pain wouldn’t work but pain and pleasure – confusing and overwhelming the senses of the lesser spirit – just might. (They won’t lose anything by trying; the best case scenario is that they gain a more obedient Puck but even if he shrugs of the effects sooner than later they will have at least some fun times together.)

 

It is later, Puck doesn’t know how much. His body is mostly free but too exhausted to move. His mouth is free of the leaves as well (though it was put to use more than once) and he tries to beg for mercy with a hoarse voice. He is drained and he cannot bear it any longer; shuddering as a clever tongue marks its way along his stomach again. (He was counting on pain – it is a simple device and he thought his queen would be too angry to get creative. May he never be this wrong again!) Oberon chuckles against his belly and lifts his head to consult Titania. Puck is simply glad to be given a reprieve however small it may be. He pants, gulping down more air than he needs and startles like the smallest butterfly as the last of the vines unwind themselves from around his hands. He is free, at last, though he is way too wary and weary to move without explicit permission. Titania’s arms are warm around his torso and they pull him gently to lie down on the mossy floor of the forest. "All right, good Robin," Oberon says and lies down next to him; his larger hand covering Titania’s smaller palm on Puck’s chest. Dawn approaches and they must sleep. "You have atoned. Now you may rest between us," Oberon says. Puck sighs and cuddles closer to his lord, tensing then relaxing as Titania curls up against his back. Soon they are resting peacefully, their entwined limbs hidden from prying eyes by the trees that stand guard for the faerie king and queen (and their favourite fool).

~end~


End file.
